Recently, a user has a limited number of options for producing clear ice. A recent option includes filtering and boiling water used to form ice. In addition, a current option includes a device for freezing water and selecting a clear portion of ice.
However, these options are not optimized to conditions of a freezing chamber for production of clear ice. According to a current system, a user is not capable of using a combination of sensor data (e.g., a clearness degree of ice, a temperature of a cooler, and a temperature of an ice producer). Current systems do not provide capability of predicting or adjusting change in conditions of a freezing chamber. For example, while a user opens a freezing chamber in order to draw an object out the freezing chamber, a temperature in the freezing chamber is rapidly changed.
Accordingly, there is a method and system for producing clear ice.